The Worst Nightmare
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: When the shadows of pain are lifted it reveals all to be just a nightmare waiting to be forgotten in the light of day. COMPLETE
1. Nightmare Prologe

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

warnings: this story is HK until the last chapter, then it could be either way

* * *

Chapter One: Nightmare Prologue

* * *

A loud wailing reverberated through the night, the sudden noise waking Hiei from his slumber. He groaned as Kurama sat up still half asleep.

"For once can't you ignore the brat?" Hiei asked angry.

Kurama shook his head no as he stood up. He sighed as he left the room to retrieve the crying child.

'Three years. It's been three years since **that** **child** had been born. And every night it has woken up screaming.' Hiei thought refusing to think of the child as more than an it. He still refused to speak her name. 'Little more than three years ago Kurama had sacrificed himself for our son Kiba. He traded Kiba's life for his freedom. To Karasu.' Hiei shuddered at the name of the crow demon who had held Kurama captive for months. Barely two weeks after the exchange a messenger had arrived with the kit that they had been expecting. Horrified the others thought this meant that the kit was dead. They somberly took the small bundle and breathed a sigh of relief as a faint cry could be heard. Hiei questioned the demon about Kurama but it would not divulge the well being of the kitsune.

"_I can not tell my masters secrets!" _it cackled as it disappeared from sight. Five months later his friends had been there with him when the nightmare ended. There had been a knock on the door and Yukina had gone to answer. Her excited yelling could be heard throughout the apartment.

"_Hiei! Hiei come quick!" _frightened for his sisters safety Hiei rushed to her side. Only to stop dead in the doorway at the sight of what lay on the doorstep. It was Kurama lying curled on his side appearing to have just fallen asleep. Hiei choked back a cry of remorse as he surged forward to kneel by Kurama. Tears stinging in his eyes Hiei cradled Kurama's head in his lap.

His breath! Hiei could remember that sound. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. Barely daring to hope Hiei lifted Kurama in his arms. Whispering his name softly Hiei had carried Kurama inside. He laid the unconscious redhead on the couch and was attempting to rouse him. Yukina had been the first to notice Kurama's condition.

Hiei's reminiscing was cut short by the approach of Kurama. The kit in question in his arms calm once more. Hiei glared at the sight of **this** kit.

"Miyuki had another nightmare." Kurama explained simply.

"She's too old to be coddled like that. Time to make her grow up." Hiei said irritated.

Kurama gave an apologetic smile before laying down, his back to Hiei. His slow breathing a signal that he had fallen asleep once again the kit cradled in his arms. Still fuming Hiei lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Except that his thoughts came unbidden to the front of his mind.

'A dirty trick to play coming from a foul bird. To do that with Kurama and then let him come home. For what? Some twisted form of sadistic behavior? Now his brat is here to stay and remind us of that time. How can Kurama accept it? Why didn't he just kill it? Because of it I haven't been alone with him in three years. More than half of that time he stayed in with it instead of coming back.' Hiei growled softly in the back of his throat. He was positive beyond the shadow of a doubt that the kit will bring nothing but trouble.

* * *

SMK: please review


	2. Nightmare Recurs

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Two: Nightmare Recurs

Kurama sat at the table, Miyuki in his lap, while he talked with Kiba. Hearing footsteps he looked to the hall where Hiei had just emerged with a newly wakened Jade. Grabbing a plate of breakfast, Hiei set it down on the table then helped Jade to settle in her chair.

"Hurry up Kiba; you'll be late for school." He said before Kurama could greet him.

"So are you going to take him?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Yes. You did say that you had some errands to do."

Kurama stood up balancing Miyuki on his hip. "I did. Thank you." He said leaving the kitchen. He went down the hall and entered the master bedroom. Setting Miyuki down on the bed he picked up the piece of paper that lay on a pillow. Glancing through the note quickly he went back into the hall. "Hiei?" he called.

Hiei appeared suddenly in the hallway next to him. "Will you take Jade with you?" Kurama asked again. Stepping close to Kurama, Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Jade yes. I won't take that thing." Hiei said into Kurama's stomach.

"Agreed." Kurama said brushing off the slur on Miyuki. As Hiei left to escort Kiba to school Kurama stuffed the note in his pocket and forgot it.

* * *

**_In immense pain Kurama lay on the bed holding a minutes old fox-crow kit only semi-conscious. He had barely registered the fact that the kits had emerald green eyes and fizzy crimson locks when Hiei jerked to attention by the window. The same demon that had delivered jade to them had perched on the window sill. Scowling Hiei yanked on the window, fumbling to open it silently so as not to disturb the kitsune. Succeeding Hiei reached out and jerked the messenger demon in to crash haphazardly in a heap on the floor. Standing up slowly the demon sneered at Hiei._**

"**_Master Karasu sends his regards, Forbidden One. He also bids me tell you that you should enjoy the fox while you can. Master Karasu is not done with him and shall return to retrieve him soon. Remember traitor this is no idle promise."_**

"**_Does he really expect me to bow down and allow him to take Kurama just because he's fetish? I will not give up Kurama without a fight. Be sure and tell your master that message." Hiei growled softly._**

"**_Rest assured. Master Karasu will hear and you won't appreciate the response." The demon replied side-stepping Hiei. Hiei watched him go, shutting and locking the window after he left. With a small sigh Hiei looked to Kurama._**

"**_It's a good thing you're asleep." The fire demon muttered striding to stand over Kurama. "This would just cause you to worry." He whispered quietly bending down to kiss his cheek tenderly. Straightening slightly he reached out a hand and with a finger brushed a lock of red hair from his koi's face. _**

"**_Perhaps in the morning I can convince you to dispose of the abomination."_**

"**_No." Kurama whispered, voice laced with pain. "I will not kill an innocent child on the grounds of her heritage." _**

**_Hiei stepped back in surprise not anticipating a response from the seemingly slumbering demon fox._**

"**_I will not force you to do something against your ethics, however now you know me feelings regarding this matter."_**

A small porcelain hand tugged on Kurama's sleeve pulling him out of his reminiscing.

"Papa, I'm thirsty." A child's crystal like voice whispered.

"I'm sorry Miyuki.. here." Kurama said handing the girl a glass of juice.

It was an hour or so after lunch, Kurama had just recently returned but there had been no sing of Hiei and Jade. So Kurama had fed Miyuki later settling her on the floor with a puzzle. The front door creaked open admitting Jade who streaked across the room to join her half-sister. Hiei entered slower than his daughter, frowning slightly at the sight of the two girls playing. Kurama had sat down on the couch to watch them while Hiei brooded.

"I thought you would have been back before now." Kurama commented as Hiei sat leaning against Kurama.

"Yes, well, you see, Jade wanted some sweet snow."

"She and Kiba have as big a sweet tooth as you." Kurama said with a small laugh.

"It's a healthy attachment!" Hiei countered.

"Peace. It was simply an observation." Kurama said threading his fingers in Hiei's hair. Hiei sighed savoring this time alone with him.

* * *

SMK: please review


	3. Nightmare Revealed

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Three: Nightmare Revealed

It was the end of another seemingly unending week. Nothing much had happened except Yusuke had called earlier in the week. He called to ask them to visit. Thinking back on the incident the call had come on the day he found the note.

'The note.' Kurama thought clutching the crumpled paper in his hand. Kurama had rediscovered the note later in the day. Since then he had successfully kept it hidden from Hiei. He still had no clue as what to do about it and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it hidden.

"Minamino!" An irritated voice called out as a small body slammed into Kurama.

"Dad! Imeidiyama-sensei is evil. Don't believe whatever she tells ya. Cuz she's lying." Kiba gasped breathless as a young woman came up behind him. Addressing Kurama she began her tirade.

"Minamino-san, your son caused a fiasco today. He almost completely destroyed the classroom with his wild antics." The teacher told him in a huff.

"I will deal with him." Kurama answered before glancing down at the child. Kiba who had taken refuge behind Kurama came forward to protest instead changed his mind. The teacher agreed and triumphantly departed, grateful of the victory over the unruly child. Together the three kitsune headed back home. Excitedly Kiba began his version of the catastrophe at school. Kurama listened with only half an ear still contemplating his dilemma.

* * *

Full of unchecked energy Kiba burst through the front door of the apartment shouting.

"Father! Jade! Listen, I proved that Imeidiyama-sensei hates me."

Hiei, carrying Jade, entered the living room where Kiba was dashing about in circles.

"Kiba. Kiba stop running in the house." Hiei warned setting Jade down. The small six year old paid no attention to Hiei.

"Kiba. Sit." Hiei said tensely on the verge of annoyance. No reaction from the hyper child.

"Kiba sit." Kurama said softly walking past Hiei. Immediately Kiba dropped where he stood.

After dinner Kurama took Kiba and Jade to bed Miyuki following silently warily eyeing Hiei as she passed the doorway into the hall. Kurama came back to find Hiei staring at a slightly frayed, crumpled note.

"What is this?" Hiei demanded

"It's nothing… a reminder." Kurama said reaching out to take the note but Hiei moved out of reach.

Voice hard and emotionless he read aloud, "Your time of peace is gone, my fox. Soon I shall come to take you." Hiei looked up crimson eyes drilling into emerald ones. "What manner of reminder is this? When did you receive it?"

Kurama held back unwilling but the weight of so great a secret kept too long loosened his resolve. "A week ago. But it's –" he started with hesitation.

"When were you going to tell me? After you were gone? Did you even plan to tell?"

"Yes. I just I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? How could I not? Especially when that thing's fa-" Hiei snapped out chocking on the last word.

"Stop. She has feelings. She-"

"Personally I think it's simple." Hiei announced cutting off Kurama.

"She's right here Hiei. She can hear you."

"If it can hear then why doesn't it speak?"

"Because she's terrified of you. Your anger towards her is all she's ever known from you. She doesn't know the reasons for your resentment and it scares her." Kurama half yelled esaperated.

Outraged and mind clouded with fury Hiei whirled around, his hand forcefully coming into contact with Kurama's jaw. The power of the blow sent him crashing into the wall. In shock he slid to the floor, pain evident in his glazed emerald eyes. The commotion had wakened Kiba who now stood in the doorway taking in the situation.

"No. I-I didn't mean for this." Hiei whispered horrified.

Slowly Kurama stood and turned away.

* * *

**_Kiba and Jade lay drowsy on the carpeted floor. The room was lit with a soft warm light and Kurama was gently rubbing their backs in a circular motion. The balanced combination easing away their worries, lulling them into an innocents slumber. Kurama's quiet alto softly singing away the unbased fears of children. _**

"**_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies over spread is baby's small bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_**

**_Starting small an ominous nothingness spread outwards towards Kurama. From the heart of the darkness appeared Miyuki._**

"**_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake in my heart  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake in my heart"_**

"**_Papa!"_**

**_Surprised Kurama stopped singing and standing he turned to face the ebony cloud._**

"**_Papa! Come with me, Papa!" Miyuki called her crystal voice sweet like that of a siren's song. Entranced Kurama took a step forward, the two kits behind him forgotten. He had traveled half the distance before Kiba regained his wits._**

"**_Dad no! Come back!" he screamed struggling in vain to rise and run to Kurama. His forceful outburst bringing Jade back to reality. Her mind now clear she pleaded with Kurama, attempting to stand._**

"**_Don't go!" she cried tears streaming down from her emerald eyes. Paying no heed to the distraught pleas Kurama continued deeper into the dark cloud._**

**_Miyuki held out a delicate china hand to him at his approach. Oblivious to the struggles and cries behind he took the hand that sealed his fate and allowed the nightmare to swallow him. Jade screamed._**

Jade bolted upright the remains of her phantom scream still ringing in her ears. She glanced around her dark room, and suddenly apprehensive raced to the light switch palming it on as a loud crash sounded from the living room. She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. To her right Kiba's door stood open and he in the doorway between the living room and hall. He moved slightly to the side allowing Kurama to pass by.

Kurama entered his room and exited again moments later with a shoulder bag. Pausing in the doorway he bent to pick up the silent Miyuki. Continuing walking Kurama and Miyuki disappeared from Jade's sight. Fear clutched at her heart as the despair from the dream returned to her mind. With a sob she ran forward after Kiba into the living room. Kurama stood at the front door one hand raised to the handle.

"Wait! Come back!" Kiba yelled rooted where he stood, his words a ghostly echo.

"Dad! No!" Jade yelled hoping, wishing this were a dream that she would wake up from at any moment.

Kurama simply opened the door and stepped out into the darkness vanishing into the still night air.

"_Daddy!"_

* * *

SMK: please review


	4. Nightmare Realized

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Four: Nightmare Realized

Kurama stood panting exhausted from the run, still in disbelief at Hiei's actions. His face stung from where Hiei had hit him and his back was sore from slamming into the wall. With a grimace Kurama recalled Jade's voice filed with pain and terror. Kiba and Jade most likely were confused about his abrupt departure. Weary he glanced around to get his bearings. He had no place to go and most certainly couldn't go home. Not after he had run out on Hiei. Sighing he glanced down at Miyuki who had fallen asleep on his hip. Breathing deeply he jogged down the street. The houses to either side of him appeared vaguely familiar but he was unable to place them. As his gaze passed over a specific house memory clicked into place. This was his mother's house, the realization striking him to a standstill.

'I wonder if she'll let me stay?' glancing down once more at Miyuki he made up his mind to try and strode confidently to the door. Raising his fist he rapped sharply on the smooth wood. A few excruciating minutes lapsed before the door creaked open to reveal Shiori.

"Kaasan may I stay here for the night?" he asked softly so as not to disturb the slumbering child. Shiori looked from her son's face to her granddaughter then silently moved to the side allowing him entrance. As Shiori closed the door and led him onto the kitchen a voice called out, "Who is it?"

Shiori rejoined the group still seated at a late dinner. "It's Shuichi. He's staying the night." She answered as Kurama entered.

"Kaasan I'm tired so if you don't mind…?" Kurama asked the exhaustion evident in his words.

"Of course. Is your old room alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Good then let me…"

"No that's okay. I can handle it." He said turning to leave.

"Good night Shuichi." She called after him.

* * *

"Father. Why?" Kiba questioned finally breaking the silence that had settled after Kurama's abrupt departure. Hiei neither spoke nor give any indication that he had heard as he continued to sit and stare forlornly at the door. Jade lay still on the floor having long since cried herself back to sleep. She whimpered every so often calling out for Kurama. Kiba sat down beside her watching his father insist on this silent vigil.

"He will come. He will come back. He must. He must return." Hiei whispered caught in a false hope. Kiba stayed awake his eyes glazed over as he too sat and stared at the door, his mind blank with disbelief until the monotony caused him to sleep. Minutes turned into hours as the night stretched on for seeming infinity. Gradually the void's death grip weakened and broke as the sun peeked above the horizon. The golden rays reached out to strike Kiba and Jade pulling them from the dreamless slumber that plagued their minds. They stood and realized that Hiei had neither moved nor slept throughout the unending night. The shadows lifted as if to erase the memories yet Hiei still sat immersed in darkness.

"He's gone. He's really gone." Hiei whispered. Kiba walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiei gave no indication that he noticed.

"He's not coming back." He said quietly. Turning around suddenly Hiei pulled Kiba into a chrushing embrace mumbling. "What am I going to do? Kiba what do I do?" Hiei let go and sank to the floor. Kiba stepped back as Jade joined him.

"What are we going to do? We are going to find him and bring him home." Kiba stated with authority.

"Where would Daddy go?" Jade queried her words shaky from crying. Hiei shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't think right now." He said the weariness seeping into his voice.

"Would he go to obaasan?" Kiba ventured cautiously.

"He might but…" Hiei started his mind beginning to uncloud. "But he won't stay in one place too long. He'll keep moving especially if he's avoiding me.' He said finally able to think clearly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Kiba said impatient.

* * *

A slim young man strode confidently down the street. His long blood red hair swayed slightly in the breeze a petit girl child beside him. He acted as though there were someplace he had to be yet he moved in random directions.

"Daddy I'm tired." The little girl said.

"I sorry Miyuki it's just…" he said his words trailing off. Miyuki nodded indicating that she understood the reason for their flight. They had been running since before dawn. They left obaasan Minamino before she woke up and leaving her a note of thanks departed.

"I'm sorry I made him do that." She apologized.

"No it's not your fault." He said sitting at a table outside a café.

"But I had let him know that I could talk then he wouldn't have been so mad." She argued back sitting at the seat beside him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. But he should have considered your feelings. Treating you as his people once treated him. As a Forbidden Child."

"It didn't bother me as long as you were there." She paused and said, "Are you going to go back?"

"Yes. He just needs time to calm down." Kurama said standing up. He examined the sun's position and realized that it was noon.

"Come Miyuki. We can go to Genkai's now." He said reaching a hand to her. Together father and daughter stride down the street this time with a destination determined.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the content kitsune a black shadow watched them from afar. Stalking stealthily after them he chuckled to himself.

"Pretty kitsune you are not as safe as you may have come to believe." He whispered.

* * *

Hiei collapsed on Genkai's floor completely enervated. Kiba and Jade sprawled alongside him. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined Hiei on the floor.

"Come on. Get up. You'll find him. It's not like he really left you." Yusuke tried to cheer him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he never returned. Or if he did that he wouldn't speak to me." Hiei mumbled despair settling into his very being.

"Hey wake up. Whatever you did couldn't possibly be bad enough to make Kurama run away." Kuwabara said slightly irritated at the fire demons lack of fire.

"If only." Hiei sighed and sat up. "If only you knew what happened. What I did to him."

"Hiei you're ranting. If you would tell us we could help. What happened?" Yusuke said shaking Hiei.

"I – I hit him."

"What!"

"I didn't mean to! He was defending the thing again and I don't know. I guess I just lost control."

Kuwabara sat thunderstruck while Yusuke quickly regained the use of his mouth.

"You idiot! That is the stupidest thing you've ever done. But for now we still have a fox to find."

"You don't need to worry about finding him." Genkai spoke up. Yusuke whirled around to face her.

"And just what does that mean?" he demanded angrily.

"Simply this. Kurama is on his way here. He's on the steps as we speak." The old psychic stated calmly unfazed by Yusuke's anger. "All that is required of you now is to wait."

* * *

Kurama paused once again and glanced warily behind him. Miyuki further ahead turned around.

"Daddy hurry. We're almost there" she called to him.

"There's something wrong out there." He said.

"There's nothing there." She answered. Kurama turned and reached the top of the stairs. He passed through the archway unaware of a dark sinister shadow.

'Pretty kitsune there is always more than what appears.'

Moving along the edges of light it stalked Kurama right to the door of the temple. Once again it watched as Kurama stopped to look around.

'Your petty glances will do naught to unveil me.'

The door slammed open to show Yusuke.

"Kurama I knew you were better then that." He said jerking Kurama into a crushing grasp. The rest of the group spilled out Hiei last of all.

"Kurama I- I'm sorry. And I promise that Miyuki will have a more caring home. Not just from you." Hiei said going to Kurama.

"As am I Hiei." Kurama said reaching out to him.

"Kurama promise me that you'll never leave." Hiei pleaded with the fox.

"I will always be there with you forever." Kurama promised.

"My how very beautiful. A touching reunion between lovers. Too bad I have returned to retrieve you my kitsune."

The group turned to face the nightmare that now had a name.

"Karasu. What do you want?" Hiei hissed with vehemence.

The crow stood on the other side of the courtyard the breeze peacefully tugging at his cloak. At Hiei's query he laughed at the fierce words.

"I have come to make a beauty last for eternity."

"Such pretty words. As useful as a chalice." Hiei spat at the crow grinding his teeth in contempt.

Kurama stepped up next to Hiei determined to defend his family.

"FATHER!" the yell reverberated around the assembled gathering. Hiei stopped his attack and turned to Miyuki shock plastered on his features. Kurama halted and half turned Karasu forgotten. The crow demon took his chance and hurled a ki bomb at the vulnerable kitsune. The deadly projectile crashing into his throat ripping it open. Kurama fell, blood rushing out in a heavy downpour.

"Beauty in his final moments. Miyuki come my daughter." Karasu said.

"Bloody traitor!" Hiei roared as Miyuki ran to him. Karasu picked up the child and rejoicing vanished.

Yukina raced to the fallen kitsune and tried her best to save his life. There was naught for Hiei to do but wait. Wait and pray for time. Time stood still teasing as Hiei held Kurama in a tight embrace. Yet time had run out on them. Before the blood red sun sank beneath the horizon Kurama was dead.

* * *

SMK: please review


	5. Nightmare Intermission

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Five: Nightmare Intermission

In exchange for Kiba's life Kurama traded his freedom for his son. Kept drugged for six months Karasu had his way. Then in an unfathomable act the dark crow returned the kitsune to family and friends. Three years later, black haired red eyed Kiba is six, black haired green eyed Jade is three, and red haired green eyed Miyuki is three,

Jade dreams of a black cloud coming after Kurama. Miyuki standing at its heart, beckoning him into the void. Jade wakens only to have her nightmare turned into a reality as Kurama is swept away by the darkness. He is dead, killed by Karasu, lost to all who loved him.

Hiei cremates his body and hides it away in a secret place known only to him. Time passes and they move on. Yet Hiei is unable to let go of Kurama's untimely death. For him the future is no longer bright and certain. Now all there is to look forward to is loneliness and despair. He lives just for the thought of revenge.

Kiba and Jade train alongside Hiei with a fiery fervor. The kits outlooks on life had changed drastically from the experiences. Their happy and childish natures now grief laden and filed with hate. In this fashion three years slip by before once again their lives are turned around.

* * *

SMK: please review


	6. Nightmare Reverted

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Six: Nightmare Reverted

Miyuki went through the halls striding in the shadows. She had lived here for three years and her father still unnerved her. Glancing around, she darted into a room. She had no desire to still reside here with the crow yet she had nowhere else to go. Hiei would as soon as kill her as let her come back.

"There you are my sweet." A voice behind her spoke. An arm appeared and wrapped around her shoulders. The slim six year old shuddered at the touch. She jerked free from Karasu's grasp and heading towards the door finally spoke.

"I'm leaving." She called to her father.

"Oh? And where are you going to go? Surely Hiei won't accept you now. After all if you hadn't distracted Kurama he might stillbe here." Miyuki stopped her back to the crow.

"I don't care. Anywhere is better than here with you."

"And if I told you that there was a way for us to get Kurama back?" he asked grinning at Miyuki's sudden indecision.

"What do I have to do?"

Karasu smirked as he led Miyuki from the room.

* * *

Kiba and Jade stood in the courtyard watching Hiei spar with Yusuke. Hiei suddenly stopped and turned to face the stairs ending the match. As an energy ki made itself known the rest of the coterie also turned expectantly.

"It…it feels like Dad." Jade whispered breaking the uneasy silence.

"Impossible. He died three years ago. Right?" Yusuke muttered. A slender form appeared at the crest of the steps. The figure's slender build and flowing red hair was an exact miniature of a certain deceased kitsune.

"K-Kurama?" the name set out tentatively.

"_No_." the cold voice came back clearly chasing chills down their spines.

"Miyuki," Hiei seethed. "What do you want? You've already destroyed the only who protected you." Hiei scowled advancing threateningly towards the fox crow child.

"I have come for my inheritance." Her gaze hard Miyuki was unaffected by the harsh words.

"You have none. You lost what you might have gotten when you helped to condemn Kurama."

"It's not my fault he was fool enough to allow himself to be distracted." Miyuki snapped.

"_Get the bloody hell away from here!"_ Hiei yelled losing his temper, his ki flaring wildly.

"I will. Just tell me where you buried Kurama."

Hiei leaped at her snarling his sword out. Miyuki dodged and fled from the fire demon.

* * *

In the still dark night Miyuki waited outside a window a month after her last encounter. At her feet lay an empty sack. The light in the room turned off as Hiei left. Silently she forced the window open and crawled in. going around the room she drank in the sights and smells of the place she had spent so much time in as a child. She had been an insecure child seeking comfort in the only thing that offered her solidity. Reaching out the window she grasped the sack and pulled it in.

Glancing around the room she went to the closet. Opening it she started pulling out some of the clothing. Separating Kurama's from Hiei's she took her father's favorite ones and placed them in her sack.

Suddenly with a small cry she sank to the floor the tears that had been threatening to spill since she arrived overflowed now. She lay curled up silently sobbing the loneliness of the past three years catching up to her. Her cries subsiding she stood and headed over to the opposite side of the room. Atop the dresser sat a single photo frame.

The picture depicted a happier time. Kurama held a infant Miyuki and was standing next to Hiei, both of which stood behind Kiba and Jade. With a sad smile Miyuki remembered how much Kurama had bothered Hiei to take this picture. He had finally relented on the condition it was the only one. As a consequence it was the only photograph of all of them together. Gently she picked it up and she slid the picture out of the frame. She paused her hand hovering over the edge then with a pang remembered all the hard times Hiei had given her started to rip it. She tore out the corner with her and Kurama. Stealing away for herself the last physical memory of Kurama.

'I don't care. I don't care anymore Dad. He hurt me so much I just want to hurt him.' she thought folding the scrap of picture and stuffing it in her pocket. Shoving the rest of the photo back in the frame she reached to put it back when the door slammed open.

Hiei entered followed closely by Kiba and Jade. Hiei glanced around taking in the condition of the room before noticing Miyuki's position.

"If you're going to steal, thief, the first rule id don't get caught." Hiei said as Kiba turned the light on. Hiei realized who it was.

"Put that down." He growled seeing what she held. Miyuki glared at him and raising her hand threw the frame at the wall. It crashed into the wall shattering and before Hiei could move Miyuki slung the sack over her shoulder and jumped out the window back into the night.

* * *

One month later and once more Miyuki climbed the stairs to Genkai's temple the only difference was this time she was here for blood. As she crested the top she saw the remaining Tentai training. When she was in full view Yusuke stopped and turned. Everyone else followed him to see what had caught his attention. No one moved when they recognized her.

"Filthy vixen what are you doing back here?" Hiei spat.

With out a word she reached up into her hair and pulled out a rose. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the delicate flower. Her other hand glowed green and sent luminous viridian ki bombs to surround the assembled group immobilizing them. She ran forward to Hiei with one shout.

"Rose Whip!"

Hiei stood shocked at her display of abilities. The weapon crashed into him ripping his stomach wide open. He fell to the ground blood pouring from the wound. Miyuki landed next to an immobile Hiei. She knelt down next to him producing a rag. Pressing it to the gash she the cloth soaked up the warm fluid. Standing she left him and advanced to Kiba.

Kiba held his sword in ready defense as she approached never once saying another word. With a calm face she lashed the whip at her half brother. Because of the bombs surrounding him he couldn't dodge. With a yell of pain the whip cut into him. As with Hiei, Miyuki gathered some of the spilled blood. Storing the whip she turned away from the shocked faces. Running she headed for the stairs and fled their accusing stairs.

* * *

Hiei sat in a cave staring at the back wall. On a stone shelf sat a beautiful pale blue vase with red roses painted on.

"_Kurama I- I'm sorry. And I promise that Miyuki will have a more caring home. Not just from you." Hiei said going to Kurama._

"_As am I Hiei." Kurama said reaching out to him._

"_Kurama promise me that you'll never leave." Hiei pleaded with the fox._

"_I will always be there with you forever." Kurama promised._

"_My how very beautiful. A touching reunion between lovers. Too bad I have returned to retrieve you my kitsune."_

_The group turned to face the nightmare that now had a name._

"_Karasu. What do you want?" Hiei hissed with vehemence._

_The crow stood on the other side of the courtyard the breeze peacefully tugging at his cloak. At Hiei's query he laughed at the fierce words._

"_I have come to make a beauty last for eternity."_

"_Such pretty words. As useful as a chalice." Hiei spat at the crow grinding his teeth in contempt._

_Kurama stepped up next to Hiei determined to defend his family._

"_FATHER!" _

_The yell reverberated around the assembled gathering. Hiei stopped his attack and turned to Miyuki shock plastered on his features. Kurama halted and half turned Karasu forgotten. The crow demon took his chance and hurled a ki bomb at the vulnerable kitsune. The deadly projectile crashing into his throat ripping it open. Kurama fell, blood rushing out in a heavy downpour._

"_Beauty in his final moments. Miyuki come my daughter." Karasu said._

"_Bloody traitor!" Hiei roared as Miyuki ran to him. Karasu picked up the child and rejoicing vanished._

_Hiei held the fallen kitsune shaking with unshed tears._

"_You promised. You said you would never leave again and you still died. Why? You promised me."_

'It is almost the time you left.' Hiei thought, mind wandering back to the day the nightmare came true.

"I know you didn't want to but still. I don't know. It's hard. Sometimes I realize that I'm only living for revenge and then I remember Jade and Kiba." Hiei said. This was just another visit to Kurama that Hiei did to clear his thoughts. Often holding conversations with the fallen kitsune it was said that Hiei sometimes forgot the reason he should be living.

Miyuki perched concealed in a tree in the demon plane. She had been tagging Hiei for the past month to find the hidden tomb of Kurama. And now he had led her straight to him. As she waited for Hiei to leave she clutched a delicate jewel that hung from her throat. It was given her by Karasu and was no ordinary gem. It contained the soul that Karasu had stolen. It housed Kurama's soul and it pulsed with silver lights flecked with gold. At long last Hiei departed and Miyuki was able to enter in peace. Slipping past the shadows Miyuki entered the tomb. Immediately going to the back she saw the pale blue urn painted with vivid red roses. Reaching up she carefully removed the vase from its niche.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me but I miss you so much." She whispered. Pulling a clay jar from her sack she poured the contents of the urn inside. Replacing the urn on the stone shelf she tucked the jar in the sack. Leaving under the cover of night without a backward glance she returned to Karasu's keep.

* * *

Upon entering she descended into the antechamber. Karasu stood in the middle of the room waiting for her beside a stone basin. At her gesture of success he pulled a vile from his pocket. Uncorking it he poured the blood red fluid into the basin. Miyuki dumped the ashes into the blood while Karasu stirred them tighter. Karasu then stood off to one side while Miyuki stepped back into a patch of moonlight her eyes wide and unseeing.

In a trance like state Miyuki began to chant, her pure voice ringing out, the sweet notes contrasting sharply to the sinister ones of the crow.

**_Seek and you shall find,_**

**_A way to leave your world behind._**

**_Taken and then given back,_**

**_A loved one's life the price._**

**_Yet not to thine eternal resting place,_**

**_Shalt thou retire forever and eternity._**

**_In all this course long in the cold ground,_**

**_Where thy pale form was laid._**

**_Blood of lover and first born,_**

**_Mixed with ashes of the dead,_**

**_Born anew to start afresh,_**

**_Return to the living place._**

**_Return to the ones you left._**

**_What once was done._**

**_But is now undone._**

**_Let the round come full circle. _**

Heaven sent lights flashed from the jewel hanging around the child's neck. Silver and amber rays merged into the corpse of Kurama. Drained Miyuki took a blanket and covered his bare form. She shivered as Karasu leaned down and lifted the still kitsune.

"Where do you want him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Far away from you." She said defiance in every word.

"But you know the circumstances for which I agreed to this. I get my reward. I'll bring him by tomorrow."

"NO. Wait listen. Please let me spend time alone."

Not answering her, Karasu carried Kurama to Miyuki's room. Upon entering he gently laid Kurama on the bed.

"Just remember your promise." He warned as he left.

* * *

SMK: please review


	7. Nightmare Reversed

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Seven: Nightmare Reversed

The first thing Kurama became aware of was the cold. He opened his eyes to stare at an unknown ceiling. He sat up and glanced around him curious. Presently he heard voices. One he recognized as Miyuki's. The other made his breath catch.

'Karasu? What is he doing?'

"When is he going to wake Father?" Miyuki questioned as she and Karasu entered the room where Kurama feigned sleep. Karasu swept to his side and reached out a hand to caress the kitsune's hair.

"Soon, I think." He paused, then, "Why must you bathe him every time I return him to you?" the crow asked, mocking her.

"To clean the stench of you off." She hissed with vehemence.

"My so harsh. Your starting to sound more like Hiei every day." Karasu crowed while Miyuki seethed at this revelation. "How is our little dragon friend. He must be terribly lonely without my fox." Karasu continued, laughing.

"If you must know. Hiei is losing his sanity just like yours left years ago." Miyuki fumed.

Cackling Karasu led Miyuki out of the room.

As soon as the voices faded Kurama stood up.

'If what Miyuki said is true then Hiei…' he thought going over to the open window. 'Miyuki you will understand that I cannot stay her. I have to go back.'

Placing his hands on the sill he vaulted out the window. Landing with a soft thump on the ground he took off running in the direction of the woods.

* * *

Hiei ran up the last steps before turning around to sit and wait for the others. A few minutes later Kiba and Jade appeared, walking next to Grandma Minamino. Hatanaka and Shuichi slightly behind them. Hiei waited for them to reach the top before running off in an opposite direction calling over his shoulder.

"Be good and listen to Shiori."

They nodded in affirmation to Hiei's retreating back.

* * *

Kurama paused, his thoughts chasing around in his mind. With a sudden decision he plunged feet first into the raging river. Wild, the river gripped him in frozen fingers hurtling him down the banks. With a resounding roar the river threw him onto the bank. Kurama's body slammed into it driving his breath out.

'Hiei.'

He lay stunned for several moments before staggering to his feet vainly attempting to return to the family he had left behind.

'Wait for me Hiei.'

As he started the beginnings of a black smoke wrapped its filmy tendrils around the edges of Kurama's body.

* * *

Hiei stood up after paying respects to the dead kitsune. Out of routine, he reached up and grasped the urn. Lifting it he brought it down to him. It was a few moments before he noticed a difference in weight. Curious he removed the lid and peered inside. A strangled cry of outrage escaped his lips at the sight that greeted him. Roughly shoving the fragile vase in a cloth sack he turned on his heel and ran out.

* * *

Kurama ran a wandering path through an unyielding forest. The trees racked their branches across his soaked and battered body raising bleeding rivulets. The beating the river had given him left him worn. As a result he was disoriented from his previous course.

'So tired. But I can't stop now.'

Determined he forced himself to move passing through a clearing. As he ran a fierce determine overtook his rational thought, driving out all other thoughts except for those of Hiei.

* * *

The sliding door slammed open revealing a scowling Hiei. He stormed in, in a fit of rage. All of his friends and Kurama's human family were sitting in a semicircle waiting for him.

"Hiei what's wrong? Kurama wouldn't want you to be upset on this day." Shiori spoke up.

Hiei glared at her then he opened the sack and reached in to pull out the urn. They stared at him in surprise as they hadn't seen it in three years.

"Hiei what…?" Shiori started her voice trailing off as Hiei raised the hand holding the urn. With a snarl he threw the urn at the floor with all the strength he could muster. It shattered on impact glass shards scattering in a cloud of glimmering pale blue slivers. The reaction was instantaneous, Shiori gasped and Yusuke yelling at him angrily.

"You idiot! Have you lost your mind!" he yelled.

"Shut up. **Look** at it. What do you _not_ see?" Hiei growled back.

Shuuichi scooted closer and with Shiori and his father looking over his shoulder he sifted though the remains.

"The ashes. They- they're gone." Shiori whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Kurama crashed through the underbrush acquiring several cuts that started to bleed. He ignored them and hurried on.

'I'm close I can feel it. _Hiei_.'

He paused, panting, testing the breeze for pursuers. Sensing none he continued with a better idea of where to go. As he ran he never once noticed the nightmare that strengthened its hold on Kurama.

* * *

"Yes. Their gone and it was that filthy vixen what took them." Hiei spat out. Yusuke looked up at him shocked.

"How can you be so sure it was her?" he questioned.

"Because. She was the one asking for the location where he was buried."

"Could it be possible that someone else took him?" Yukina timidly spoke up.

"No. it was her and the next time I see her I'm going to kill her." Hiei savagely vowed.

"_NO!_" Shiori protested suddenly. "You can't kill Miyuki. She's Kurama's daughter and my granddaughter."

* * *

Abruptly Kurama stumbled across a stone pathway. Vaguely he recognized it as the walk to the temple. Wearily climbing the stairs he heard angry voices shouting. As he drew near he recognized Hiei's voice. Kurama drew energy from the sound. He paused outside the door listening. He heard his mother's voice pleading reason with Hiei. Confused Kurama placed a hand on the door so he could hear better.

The darkness ebbed then swirled around his hand with greater force. Abruptly his hand slid through the door. Startled Kurama jerked his hand back out and inspected it. Nothing was wrong so made to open the door. Once again his hand slid through without latching on to anything solid. Amazed he pulled his hand back out. And full of confidence he walked through the door with the aid of the mysterious black nightmare.

Kurama stood at the door watching his friends defend Miyuki.

"It doesn't matter what you all say. Miyuki is a traitor. And I will be the one to kill her." Hiei sated standing in the middle of a semi-circle. Kurama stepped forward into the light.

"What if I don't wish it?"

* * *

SMK: please review


	8. Nightmare Rejoined

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Eight: Nightmare Rejoined

"_What if I don't wish it?" _

The words hung on the air as a deafening silence fell across the gathered group. Kurama stared at Hiei not taking notice of anyone else. Time stood still, then with a suddenness Kurama stepped forward. No one spoke as Kurama walked right up next to Hiei. The fire demon stood, hardly daring to believe what he saw. Kurama leaned down and, wrapping his arms around Hiei, he leaned down and kissed him.

All at once the nightmare that shrouded the edges of Kurama flared up and out. Sweeping around the two demons the darkness included Hiei in its sinister embrace. The nightmares' grip wrapping tighter around them, Kurama and Hiei began to fade from visible sight.

"Kurama no!" Yusuke shouted in protest yet he, like all the others, found himself unable to move. They sat watching the horror that unfolded in front of them.

The two demons vanished leaving loved ones to stare at empty air.

Hiei was aware of nothing. Not Yusuke's protests, not the shocked silence that befell everyone else. He only cared about the kitsune that had somehow returned to him. Concentrating only on his fox's embrace he failed to notice the shadow steal them away. They floated in the dark void all thoughts of reality forgotten as Hiei clung to Kurama.

Through his jubilation Hiei sensed Kurama's exhaustion. He finally noticed that they no longer stood in the dojo.

'Has Kurama come back only to take me to join him in oblivion?' Hiei wondered noting how the fox demon's eyes were half closed. With longing in his eyes Hiei buried his face in Kurama's hair.

'If he is so lonely that he came to get me then I will go. I will follow my fox even to death.'

* * *

Jade cried out loud, huddled on Shiori's lap. Kiba stood next to them tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Everyone was in a state of mindless shock. Everyone that is except for Yusuke. He was repeatedly hitting the wall, pausing only long enough to berate Kurama's folly.

"You idiot!" he screamed. "You selfish, bloody idiot! How could you take him? The kids still need someone to take care of them! You selfish, inconsiderate fool! When I see you again I'm gonna-" Yusuke's rant was cut off as Kuwabara roughly shook his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? I-"

"_Quiet!"_ Kuwabara hissed at Yusuke. The spirit detective stared at him startled, everyone waiting with bated breath for Kuwabara to elaborate on his sudden curious behavior.

"Is that…? Is it possible that…?" he mumbled. Yusuke waited but as the other showed no sign of explaining further; he pulled out of the lax grip. Aggravated at Kuwabara's continuous incoherent mutterings, Yusuke's temper flared.

"Kuwabara what is going on?" he demanded, anger dripping from the words. Ignoring the veiled threats Kuwabara turned to Yukina.

"Yukina do you…?" he began hopefully.

"Sense it? Yes. There is no mistake. It could be no other." The ice maiden stated solemnly. The petit girl slowly stood and faced the group that was weary of loss. Abruptly her attitude changed and she smiled for the first time in three and a half years.

"It is my brother!" she exclaimed. "He has gone nowhere and he has Kurama." She sang out joyously. Swiftly turning Yukina rushed out the room and down the hall, family and friends trailing behind. At once all that separated them from Kurama and Hiei was a simple wooden door. Jade and Kiba pushed through only to stop in their tracks when Yusuke hesitantly slid open the door.

Kurama lay on the floor, back facing them, with Hiei next to him. The fire demon held Kurama close to him. Jade ran forward, tears falling freely once more at the sight. Hiei's eyes snapped open when she had gone no more than a foot.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." He hissed. The girl froze, suddenly afraid at the venom in her father's voice.

"Hiei…" Yusuke started taking a step forward.

"No! Get out of here and leave me alone." Hiei growled viciously. Yusuke paused, uncertain, "You aren't the only one who missed him." he argued back, his voice rising in anger at Hiei's callousness.

"Shut up!" Hiei hissed vehemently as he subconsciously tightened his hold on Kurama.

"If you won't let us stay at least allow Kiba and Jade to. They had as hard a time as you-" Yusuke began.

"No. _All_ of you _get out!_"

Inwardly seething at Hiei's lack of sympathy Yusuke placed a hand on the kit's shoulder he started to lead them out. Furious Kiba jerked away raging at his father.

"That's not fair! How could you send us away?" Kiba began half pleading. "We're-"

"_Go now._" Hiei growled, glaring at Kiba. The deep hurt on Kiba's face showed for a moment before he composed himself. With a last glance at Kurama he turned without once looking back at Hiei. The shame and fury he felt quickening his pace as he all but ran from his father. Once Yusuke and Jade had exited Yukina closed the door with a soft click.

"I hate him! I hate him so much! How can father _be_ so selfish?" the boy burst out angry and confused at his father's cold demeanor. Shiori joined him, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulled the hurting boy into a comforting embrace.

"I can not explain what Hiei is thinking. Nor am I going to defend his actions. He has no right to hide Kurama away from any of us. Kurama is my son and it hurts me that Hiei will not let us in but for now there is nothing we can do. Maybe just a little I can see where Hiei is going and I understand. However it is wrong to make you two understand. All I ask is that you be a little patient and do not worry about the 'whys'.

* * *

A delicate six year old lay weeping on an old Victorian style bed. She had returned a little over an hour ago to find her beloved father gone. She hugged the shirt she held tighter and turned her face so that her tears fell on the cloth.

'A week. I can give him a week before Karasu will find him gone.' She thought as she sat up.

"I just hope that's enough time for him."

* * *

SMK: please review


	9. Nightmare Reposed

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Nine: Nightmare Repose

Streaks of darkness ripped through the lingering light as the impending twilight cast a blanket around the temple's inhabitants. Untroubled dreams playing in the minds of those that had been plagued by nightmares. One lone figure struggled with a fitful slumber. A restlessness that not even the security brought by the warm embrace could ease.

_Coming to awareness Kurama opened his eyes to discover that he lay, on his back, in a cavern-like room. Unadorned, except for the heap of rags that he lay upon. Glancing around the room kitsune discovered it not so. A stone pedestal rising four feet with a shallow stone basin at the top resided in the centre of the room. The design was crude with faint blood residue staining the bowl and Kurama shivered to think as to what its purpose was. Kurama couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this room all too well._

_Movement near a door that had gone previously unnoticed drew his attention. Drawing his mind from dark thoughts, a small white bird flew across the room. Kurama watched the birds' flight too enraptured to think of fleeing this forbidden place. The bird ventured closer and Kurama perceived that the white bird was a dove, no bigger than his fist._

_Kurama gazed so intently at the dove's path that he was startled when the dove swooped down in a graceful arch to land on his chest. Bending its head the dove pecked at a thread in Kurama's shirt. Abruptly __straightening the dove hopped forward until it perched on his throat. As the dove cocked its head to stare intently into emerald eyes Kurama was unable to stop a gasp of horror escaping him. _

_Where clear eyes should have been only hollowed out holes remained. Dark ichor oozed from the empty sockets and dripped down to land on Kurama. The pure white dove spread its wings and began screeching._

_Delicate crown feathers darkening to a pitch black shade as the darkness spread staining the dove's once pure white feathers black. While the darkening quickened the dove grew. The now glossy black feathers had the rough texture of that of a different bird_

_The dove turned crow shifted its sightless gaze back upon Kurama. The nightmare crow began screeching, bating its wings erratically. The crow's weight seemed to suffocate him suddenly and Kurama shook, desperate to throw the crow off._

_The crow cawed louder, digging its talons in his throat. The blinding pain caused him to remember and try to lift his hands, attempting to brush the crow off, when he found something was holding him down and he could not move. Kurama opened his mouth to yell, fighting the invisible force to raise his arms._

_Kurama felt himself being shaken. A comforting voice whispered soothing words in his ear, but he could not hear them._

_"No! No stop!" he yelled struggling against his invisible tormentor. _

_Kurama_

_"Kurama." The crow screeched. Kurama shivered under the crow's crushing presence, closing his eyes._

_Kurama!_

_"Kurama!" the crow mocked, shrieking at the fox. Kurama twisted harder to escape the disturbing embrace._

_KURAMA!_

_"KURA-!" the crow began when something hard hit his face._

Kurama opened his eyes to find Hiei shaking him.

"Kurama I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake." Hiei said tightening his grip.

"I-I … it was…"Kurama trailed off when he saw the sun rising. "Its over." He breathed, relief evident in his eyes as he collapsed against Hiei.

"What's over?" Hiei questioned worry in his tone. Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Everything. Everything and nothing."

Hiei appeared bewildered and he brushed the hair from the kitsune's face before asking.

"What do you mean?" he asked but received no response.

"Kurama." He tried again.

"Don't worry about it. You should learn to trust me." Kurama finally replied.

"I do trust you. I always have." Hiei said as he lay back down, pulling Kurama with him.

"Then trust me on this and do not harm Miyuki." Kurama said pushing away from the fire demon. Hiei didn't let go and instead held on tighter.

"Why do you pull away?" he asked dodging the subject of Miyuki.

"Because I hate you!" Kurama yelled. The sudden ferocity in his voice shocking Hiei and Kurama was able to back away beyond his reach. Hiei sat up to try and reach his fox when Kurama stood up tears in his eyes as he continued to yell.

"Because I hate you Hiei. And I love you just as much."

* * *

The young girl shivered as she stood in the frigid night air. A dark looming castle towered ominously behind her, dark turrets stretching long fingers to catch the moon. Deep grey tendrils of smoke climbed its way to the free sky.

From where she stood, perched on a cliff, Miyuki could see the fierce, forbidding forest. The sound of wave breakers crashing on the rocky shoals below captured her attention. She trembled in awe at the power of the ocean.

"It has the strength. It has the will to break free and go where it pleases." She whispered softly.

As she stood there tears began streaming down, tracing paths of gleaming silver. A frozen, icy wind blew past sending shivers down her spine.

'The cold breath of death.' She thought in silence asking the fire and herself, 'Why? Why did they do this?'

As if in answer to her silent query the ocean thundered and roared, lashing out and violently striking the cliff walls. The wind shrieked and whistled by her. Tugging at her still, motionless form. Pulling at her hair, her clothes, and her tears of sorrow and regret.

With a cry of despair she sank to the ground. Spilling bitter tears of misery Miyuki wept long into the night. High overhead the pale moon cried tears of blood, staining the white body the colour red. As the moon sank red, Miyuki cried her questions to a cold, unresponsive world.

* * *

A lightless shadow swept down the frigid corridor, boots creating tiny clicks at they hit the dark coloured marble. Pausing by a window, the shadowy figure noticed the weeping girl. A sinister countenance peered down at the desolate child, smiling at her pain.

"Foolish child. What do you hope to gain by asking the waves for aid? Kurama's freedom?" the figure pushed open the oaken door on his left, revealing a silent chamber and an empty bed.

"It appears like my fox didn't need any assistance. And, judging by the scent, he departed recently." Karasu turned his attention back to Miyuki. With one last smile the crow demon swiftly departed.

"In lieu of past forgiven," Karasu began chanting.

"In conflict of past forgotten" the crow passed a stone passageway leading to the attic.

"A hatred runs deep" a silent room for his pet.

"Far within the living blood." A portrait of someone form a long lost past.

"The blades striking deep." A door leading to nowhere.

"A contrast of blood on snow." A forbidden chamber.

"A black shadow passes through." A mythical tapestry.

"The victims of the bloodlust left behind." A stone stairwell leading to the antechamber.

"Quiet as the night, Silent like the dead." He descended into the darkness.

Opening the heavy stone door at the end of the tunnel, Karasu entered the blood ritual chamber. Immediately heading straight for the stone basin in the centre of the circular room, the crow held out a fisted hand. A small white dove flew to his command, landing softly on his wrist. The other he used to stroke the red streaks staining the stone bowl.

"I wonder, Kurama, how long it takes you to discover the power of the black moon." He said, now petting the dove. Karasu then began laughing, a maniac gleam in the violet depths.

"And that you never escaped the nightmare!"

* * *

SMK: please review


	10. Nightmare Rectified

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Chapter Ten: Nightmare Rectified

* * *

_Soft streams of sunlight streamed down upon the grassy meadow. Swallows sang in the trees and squirrels chattered over acorns. Two lone figures lay drowsing in the afternoon warmth. Sakura petals floated in the gentle breeze._

_"Dreams are a false hope. An anchor for the weak who are in too much pain to seek true reality."_

_The silky voice floated through the air drifting by the fire demon's ears. He stirred and sat up in confusion of their surroundings. Slowly at first then swiftly the serene scene he beheld shattered._

"Why do you escape to your dreams when the realty is right before you?" Kurama queried. The fire demon averted his gaze from the kitsune.

"How many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you, Hiei?" he demanded.

"You need not." Hiei responded, barely above a whisper.

"Then you should listen to the words I give," Kurama reproached.

"Why listen to something that makes no sense?" Hiei demanded, "I prefer simplicity."

"Simple chaos is the finer definition of life. It thrives upon it and without the wild energy life would collapse and cease to continue."

"Dreams are preferable to this chaos. At least in them reality doesn't have to make sense. Things just are."

Kurama said nothing for a moment, choosing instead to absorb recent events

"We have to end this. And in the choosing of our own battleground just may be enough to sway the outcome," he finally spoke at last. Hiei tightened his hands into fists and nodded in acquiescence.

"I know the place." And then Hiei was gone, a black blur through the window. Kurama paused looking back at the door.

"Farewell for now," he whispered before he too slipped out the window.

* * *

Hasty half formed plans were thought up and discarded just as quickly as the two demons ran through the night. At first they each voiced their idea out loud. But as each was found faulty it was silently decided to just keep quiet. Abruptly Kurama stopped running. A circle of grey soldiers stood guard surrounded him. Hiei stood by one of them leaning against the rough bark. A tentative warm breeze rustled the leaves of the trees as Kurama looked around in.

"I know this place."

The soft revelation was spoken in quiet agony. Memories stirred unbidden within the clearing. The ghosts of shadows slipped around the edges of the trees.

"This is where it all started. And this is where it will end."

Fox and fire demon both stood and waited. Time stood still and passed by unnoticed and still they waited. A cloaked figure heralded the end of their wait. No verbal preamble was given as Karasu lifted his hand and threw a bomb. Kurama and Hiei tensed then they blurred into streaks of movement. At the edges of the shadows Miyuki watched and she waited.

Explosions and the dragon of black fire filled the area. Rose petals and the scent of blood flew through the air. Black curls of smoke wisped and whirled. Much like the dragon's flames, they cracked and flowed where they pleased. Karasu slammed Hiei into one of the clearing's guardians when Kurama fully unleashed the darkness. It lashed out in fury at the summoning, and then swooped over the three like a great beast. Lying like an immense blanket it settled over the fighters. Swallowed in the depths of a black void fox, crow and dragon vanished never to return.

In the aftermath mists of gray drizzled down masking the tears on Miyuki's face. Stiff and numb the young girl left the innocent clearing. Shock causing her to stumble she eventually made her way to Genkai's temple. The unsuspecting party was surprised to see her. Seeing the silver tears, Yukina shook off the frozen moment when she went to the girl.

"They are gone," she whispered. "It's over. It's finally over."

Realization dawned on the group, relief sweeping though like a wild fire. The rain dripping from a weeping sky, cried upon the mourning party.

* * *

SMK: please review


	11. Nightmare Epilogue

Standard Disclaimer Applies

When the shadows of pain are lifted it reveals all to be just a nightmare waiting to be forgotten in the light of day.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Nightmare Epilogue

"Kurama!"

"Oi! Fox-boy!"

He could hear them calling. But why? Why did they sound so urgent and … _scared_? And who were 'they'? What did they want with him? Oh he hurt. The pain was excruciating everywhere. Couldn't these people just let him be? He wanted to sleep. He was tired and he wanted to forget. But what was it that needed to be forgotten so badly?

"Kurama!"

That call was desperate and it sounded like….

"Hiei," Kurama whispered as he opened his eyes. Bright red blood was splattered all over the concrete. Not far from him the deadly flower blossomed in beauty. Kurama grimaced when he realized the plant's source of nutrition. Wincing Kurama slowly pushed himself into a standing position. He paid no attention to Juri. Whatever she said did not matter. He was alive and the crow was dead. He had defeated the nightmare. Feet pounding the ground brought Kurama's attention back to his teammates.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked before proceeding to escort him off the arena when he didn't respond. He collapsed on the ground, leaning against the wall of the ring. Yusuke and Kuwabara were prodding him, incessantly demanding answers to their questions. And suddenly Hiei was there. Demanding they back off and pushing when they did not comply straight away. Kurama could feel Hiei feeding his youki into the wounds. He closed his eyes and detached himself from the scene, remembering what he had seen. Was it even possible? He had only been gone for a few seconds but perhaps….perhaps.

"Karasu wins!" Juri announced after a seemingly long deliberation. He had been too slow. The words were an ominous premonition of what was to come. And a small voice in his head whispering 'I will be back.' But at least here the sun was shining.

Owari

* * *

SMK: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
